


Not Straight

by LordLaurance



Series: 1,000 Words [10]
Category: Niall Horan (Musician), One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, 1000 words, Anxiety, Awkward, Chaos, Coming Out, Cute, DMing, Fanfic, First Kiss, Gay, M/M, Meeting, Meeting for the first time, Nervous, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Shawn and Niall's managers play matchmaker, Shiall, Short Story, anxious, chaos gay, chaos gays, chaotic - Freeform, chaotic gay, chaotic gays, direct message, first encounter, gay kiss, gay relationship, kiss, larry stylinson - Freeform, lemon water bois, messaging, niall's gay, shawn's gay, shiall moran, sliding into those dms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: As if it wasn't nerve-wracking enough to be alone with your crush, Shawn's crush just so happens to be Niall Horan





	Not Straight

“Shawn! Shawn!” My manager, April, snapped in front of my face. “Focus!”

I nearly jumped out of my skin, but quickly calmed down and nodded. “Yeah, sorry,” I rubbed my hand over my face. “Just nervous, that’s all.”

“Well, write a song about it,” she said sarcastically, nudging me along through the backstage doors. “Donovan!”

A dark haired man with gray eyes came at her call, smiling warmly at me. “April! Shawn! Hi, I’m Donovan,” he shook my hand. “But you can just call me Don. I’m Niall Horan’s manager. I hear you two are close?”

I nodded. “Well, we’ve never actually met in person. We’ve only ever messaged each other.”

“Well then come along! I’ll introduce you two.”

I silently agreed, following him through the backstage area of the event

He lead me to a small room, which I assumed was Niall’s dressing room and told me to wait.

April and Donovan disappeared and I was alone.

It felt like hours before the door swung open again and there stood Niall.

My little gay heart skipped a beat at the sight of his bright blue eyes and his warm smile.

“Hey man,” he stuck out his hand for a handshake. “’m Niall.”

“I-I know,” I muttered. “Shawn.”

I tried to will my body to move but, my arm was stiff and, instead, I just froze.

Niall frowned. He had reason to be confused. I mean, he’d just met me and I was staring at his hand, unblinking and still like some kind of crazy person.

“Shawn?” he furrowed his brows and chuckled a little. “I believe this is the part where you shake my hand.”

I felt my face flush and I let out an awkward chuckle. “Y-yeah, sorry,” I mumbled, taking his hand in my own and giving one firm shake.

Niall’s hand was soft. It was surprising; I knew he wrote a lot and he definitely plays guitar all the time.

He offered me a drink, and I accepted a lemon water.

“Thanks,” I gave a small smile.

“No problem,” Niall tossed his jacket onto the couch. He sat down next to it, sipping his own water.

I sat down a few cushions away. “It’s nice to finally meet you,” I said.

“Yeah, you too! It’s been really fun talking online but, I’ve always wanted to chat in person.”

I nodded and smiled.

We sat in comfortable silence for just a moment before Niall turned back to me. “I saw your coming out posts the other day.”

“Oh,” I could feel my face heat up. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he was playing with the hole in his jeans. “That was really cool; brave.”

I put my head down. “Thanks.”

Niall looked away. “I liked the rainbow cake your mum made. It was really pretty.”

“Yeah, me too. She’s pretty great.”

In what I believed to be an attempt to break the silence, he chuckled quietly and nudged me. “Sure you’ve gotten this a ton but, how’s the dating game? It’s hard enough to find someone when you’re doing our work; can’t imagine it’s easy being gay on top of it all.”

I laughed too. “It’s not too bad. There’s a couple cute gay and bi guys in the industry. And a lot of my fans are gay, or bi, or pan. I thought it was gonna be a lot harder.”

“That’s good,” he nodded. “Any lucky man in particular you’ve got your sights on?”

“Not really,” I sighed. “I mean, there’s someone but, I’m trying not to fall for straight guys.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “No man, woman, person, or plant can physically bring themselves to reject you.”

I blushed. “I wish.”

Niall nudged me playfully again and smiled. “I’m serious!”

“Every guy I liked as a kid was straight,” I protested. “Johnny Smith from math class, Matty Park from my lunch table, Ed Sheeran, Blake Shelton, Cole Sprouse, One Direction-“

Niall’s eyes widened. I stuttered, blushed, and frowned.

“Oops,” I said quietly.

Niall laughed. “Have you ever heard of Larry Stylinson?” he asked sarcastically. “They are _not_ straight.”

“You’re kidding,” I shook my head.

“Nope,” Niall said, shaking his head back. “None of us are. Not even me.”

I narrowed my eyes. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. I’m gay.”

“Wow,” I chuckled. “Never would’ve guessed.”

“Yeah, that’s what a lot of people say,” Niall smirked. “So, you said ‘One Direction’. Anyone specific or just our whole group?”

I laughed quietly and put my head down. “You and Harry were always my favorites.”

I hadn’t noticed but, Niall and I had moved closer together. We were now in the center of the couch and our legs were touching.

“Really now?” Niall grinned. “Me and Hazza?”

I gulped. “Yeah.”

Niall leaned a bit closer, his lips skimming the shell of my ear as he whispered, “Got a bit of a crush on you meself.”

I couldn’t wait anymore. I turned to face him, cupping his cheeks between my hands.

Niall smiled brightly for just a moment, then surged forward and connected our lips.

He was warm, and soft, and tasted like lemon and vanilla.

I could feel my lips begin to tingle and I kissed him until my chest burned from a lack of air.

Finally, we parted. Niall’s gorgeous blue eyes stayed closed. I kind of wished I could see them but, I also loved to have a moment to silently admire him.

Niall took a deep breath and leaned his head against mine.

“Wow,” he whispered. “Good as I thought it’d be.”

“You’ve thought about kissing me?” I smiled.

“Of course,” he responded. “I’ve always wanted to do this.”

I let out a breathy chuckle. “Same.”


End file.
